Kiss An Angel Good Morning
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: And love her like the devil when you get back home.


A totally mushy, romatic songfic using the Charley Pride song, Kiss An Angel Good Morning. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

Carlton Lassiter was a happy man.

With a bounce in his step and a whistle on his lips, he walked down the sidewalk that would eventually lead him to the police station where he was head detective. Normally he would have balked at walking to work, but lately nothing seemed to bother him anymore.

And why should it? He had a fantastic job, he was in the prime of his life, and he had a beautiful wife waiting for him at home. Yeah, his life was pretty damn fantastic.

He almost didn't see the brunette woman walking toward him, and he apologized when he bumped into her. That was also something he wouldn't have done a year ago. A year ago, he would have yelled at anyone with the misfortune to run into him. Nowadays, he apologized.

"Carlton?"

He froze at the voice. How could he have missed it? "Victoria?"

His former wife smiled at him, and he tried to take a deep breath. "How are you doing?"

"I'm pretty good." He shifted uncomfortably. This was the woman who had shattered his heart and soul five years ago. She was his first love, and he had made her his wife. Then she had ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped on it with sadistic glee. "How have you been, Victoria?"

"I've been alright." She looked him over. "You look good, Carlton." Really good. In fact, the only time she could remember seeing him this happy was their wedding day.

"Thank you… So do you."

Her smile widened. "You're so…pleasant. Something's different about you."

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Life has been good to me."

"Really?"

"It has."

She stepped closer to him, noticing the wedding ring on his left hand. For a moment, she thought it was the wedding ring she'd placed on his hand. But she quickly realized that it was a different band entirely.

Lassiter absently twisted his wedding ring. "You look good, Victoria."

"Thank you, Carlton." She sighed. "Are you happy?"

This time a real smile appeared on his face. "Yes, I am."

_Whenever I chance to meet_

_Some old friend on the street_

_They wonder how does a man _

_Get to be this way?_

_I've always got a smiling face_

_Anytime and any place_

_And every time they ask me why _

_I just smile and say_

"Then I'm glad." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then turned to leave.

Lassiter watched her go, and for the first time, he wasn't sad about it.

She disappeared from his sight, and he continued on to the precinct.

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

That night, as soon as his shift ended, Lassiter clocked out and rushed outside, into the cool nighttime air. Just a year ago, he would come into work early and stay long after everyone else left. He was in no hurry. He had no reason to rush home.

Nowadays, he often came in late and rushed back home, where he knew his wife was waiting for him.

He grinned to himself as he rushed home. As soon as he got into the apartment, he could smell dinner waiting for him. He pulled his jacket off and hung it up before sauntering into the kitchen.

His wife was standing in front of the stove, her back to him. He grinned and snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms firmly around her middle.

Juliet laughed. "You know, you're not as sneaky as you think."

Lassiter smirked against her neck. "That's because I don't really try." His hands settled on the swell of her abdomen, where his child grew inside of her.

Juliet leaned back against his chest and settled her hands over his. "Dinner is almost done," she murmured.

He kissed her soft hair. "It smells delicious. Why don't I go get cleaned up, and when I get back I'll set the table."

"Deal." She patted his hands, then slowly pulled away from his embrace.

He didn't want to let her go, but he did need to get cleaned up. So he kissed her gently and headed toward the bathroom.

After dinner, Juliet was exhausted. So he cleaned up the kitchen while she went to lay down. Once the dishes were done and the food was put away, Lassiter joined his wife in bed. To his surprise, she wasn't asleep yet. He crawled into bed with her and pulled her into his arms.

Once in his arms, Juliet turned and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

He was hesitant to let it go any further than the kiss, but when she pulled him closer and nipped at his lower lip, his resolve was gone.

_You've got to kiss an angel good morning_

_Let her know you think about her when you're gone_

_Kiss an angel good morning_

_And love her like the devil when you get back home_

The next morning, Lassiter woke up with Juliet snugly in his arms. He had gotten used to waking up this way, but it never failed to amaze him. He was older than her, and not that attractive. And she had every red blooded man who walked into the precinct drooling over her, including Shawn Spencer.

Yet she had chosen him.

He smiled softly and nuzzled her neck. Of all the men in the world, she had married him. And in a few short months, they would be adding another member to their little family.

The thought of having a child with Juliet made him smile even wider, and for a moment, he considered calling in to work.

In her sleep, Juliet pressed herself closer to Lassiter and sighed happily.

That little noise did it for him, and without another moment's hesitation, he called in to work and told Vick he wouldn't be coming in.

_People may try to guess_

_The secret of happiness_

_But some of them never learn _

_That it's the simple things_

_The secret I'm speaking of_

_Is a woman and a man in love_

_And the answer is in this song _

_That I always sing_

Monday morning, Vick couldn't help but stare as her head detective, Carlton Lassiter, strolled into the squad room. He had a large smile on his face, and he said hello to each person he passed. He had a large box of donuts in his hand, and he set it beside the coffee machine.

Vick crossed her arms over her chest. When she first found out about Lassiter and O'Hara, her natural instinct had been to split them up. Partners were not allowed to be romantically involved, and when they did get involved, inevitably something bad happened.

But when she tried to confront them, Lassiter told her bluntly that he was involved with O'Hara, and if she tried to split them up, he would resign. He had already lost one partner that way. He refused to lose O'Hara, too. So Vick had reluctantly agreed to keep them together, but at the first sign of trouble, she would split them up.

That was almost a year ago, and even after their wedding announcement and pregnancy, she'd had no problems with them. If anything, their partnership was stronger, and they were happier.

Now O'Hara was on maternity leave, and Lassiter had been assigned a temporary partner. Vick had expected some kind of argument, but there had been none.

O'Hara had changed Lassiter for the better, and no one was complaining.

_Cause you've got to kiss an angel good morning_

_Let her know you think about her when you're gone_

_So kiss an angel good morning_

_And love her like the devil when you get back home_

Later that evening, after work, Lassiter was curled up on the couch with Juliet tucked securely in his arms. Some movie was playing on the TV, but Lassiter paid it absolutely no attention. He was too entranced with the woman in his arms.

Juliet snuggled deeper into Lassiter's embrace. "I love you, Carlton."

He grinned wildly. "I love you, too, Juliet." One large hand moved to settle over her swollen abdomen. "And I love you."

She smiled tearfully. "Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"I know we will be." He had his fears and concerns, but as long as he had Juliet there with him, he knew everything would be okay. She would be an amazing mother to their child.

Reassured, she turned in his arms and kissed him softly.

Lassiter held her firmly and slowly deepened the kiss. The remote control slipped out of his hand and hit the floor with a soft thud, but that was the least of his concerns.

_Kiss an angel good morning_

_Let her know you think about her when you're gone_

_So kiss an angel good morning_

_And love her like the devil when you get back home_

The End.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Oh, and Loafer? Don't worry. His time is coming... BWAHAHHAHAHA!


End file.
